


Warmth

by midoritakamine



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pointless fluff, Winter dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoritakamine/pseuds/midoritakamine
Summary: Keito doesn't celebrate Christmas, but with Tsumugi leading him along so joyously...





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> celebratory crisis to everybody i'm here to make the keimugi tag less dead than it is
> 
> this fic is especially dedicated to my friend prince who helped pull me into the keimugi hole i love u friend and i hope 2018 treats u better than this year did

Keito does not celebrate Christmas. He does not. If anything, he just acknowledges the holiday's existence and he moves on with his life. Another day like usual, with Eichi pulling him into some sort of celebration despite his insistence that he doesn't celebrate and making him attend a lavish party for those of high standing would be a moot point. Then again, no matter how many years he insisted, Eichi never got it through his head. It became a resistance he only pretended to keep up for he knew he'd be dragged into some sort of celebration for this holiday he doesn't partake in.

This year is different. He is still forcibly dragged into celebrating Christmas, only it isn't Eichi's hand wrapped warmly around his bare wrist, pulling him along like a delighted child through the snowfall.

"I can follow you just fine, Aoba."

Tsumugi stops in his tracks, looking over his shoulder. His eyes sparkle curiously, but as they travel down to their connected hands his cheeks darken red (from the cold or embarrassment, Keito has a fair idea but he doesn't like how his chest jumps at the thought) and he releases Keito from his grasp.

As Keito rubs his wrist, Tsumugi laughs. "Ah- aha, sorry Keito-kun! I was just excited about celebrating with somebody that cares about me this year~"

_ Plenty of people care about you _ , is what Keito opens his mouth to express, but he shuts it and sighs. Might as well play along with Tsumugi as he does Eichi every year. It's annoying yet tolerable, at least from these two. "Aoba, what exactly are we going to be doing? It's Christmas Eve and every store has closed up shop for the holiday."

Irritatingly, Tsumugi raises a finger to his lips and winks. "It's a secret~ Play along with me, please?"

Perhaps it's his lack of sleep or recently unruly appetite, but Keito's stomach twists in just a warm enough way that it spreads to his face and he has to hurriedly adjust his glasses to hide behind his hand. When did Tsumugi become so bold as to wink-? "... fine. If it's a waste of my time, I will not forgive you."

"Uwah, don't be so mean~! Now I have expectations placed on me that could kill me before the New Year."

"It's a wonder I have training in funerals so I can prepare your services."

Tsumugi pouts back at him, and he can't hide the grin it causes. Sometimes getting Tsumugi back for all his teasing is worth it. He pushes that aside and laces their fingers together this time, bumping their shoulders together. It's rare for him to be intimate, especially publicly considering his own conservatism towards public displays of affection and Tsumugi's shyness, but he figures it's alright for now. Nobody is around, shops closed and people bundled in blankets at home in preparation for the holiday that's to start in-

What time is it anyway?

They're already walking when the question rises in Keito's mind, and he doesn't fancy releasing Tsumugi's hand to pull his phone out and check. It's late, at the least, the sky being dark and the streets empty save for the snow covering them. Perhaps it's already Christmas and he didn't even know, too occupied with Tsumugi's presence. That's a habit he should break. It's irresponsible of himself to be caught up so much in another person just for existing.

_ I'm caught up about Eichi the same way _ , his brain likes to argue, before he soon shoots back at it that his occupation with Eichi is in a different category altogether than his occupation with Tsumugi. (At least, in recent days the two exist in separate categories.)

They walk side by side, although Tsumugi continues to direct them to whatever destination he has his mind set on. It's better than being dragged along behind like a child, especially one Keito factors in how warm his bare hand is against Tsumugi's despite the freezing temperatures.

Again, he wants to thwack himself for the occupation with Tsumugi.

"Just ahead, Keito-kun~"

Tsumugi veers right into the park a few blocks from Yumenosaki, and now Keito is even more confused. Surely there's less to do in a park than in a shopping center full of closed shops? He doesn't speak, huffing a puff of air that dissipates as soon as it forms from his lips. He'll know in due time if this expedition into the snow has been worth his while outside of the flush burning his skin where they touch.

From a distance he can see it through the bare tree branches. Formed with the fountain at the center of the park, strings of lights extend outward diagonally to the ground to form the shape of a Christmas tree. They fade, sparkle, flash at random intervals, and surely they would make Keito's eyes hurt if he stared too long. He raises his gloved hand to shield his eyes.

"Aoba, what-?"

Tsumugi spins on his heel and stands face to face with Keito now. He takes the hand Keito shields his eyes with and holds it in his own spare hand; their fingers lace again though this time the material of their gloves keeps the warmth of contact from breaking out. He's backlit by the lights, and Keito would swear it looks like Tsumugi has an angel's halo illuminating the curls of his hair. Now this isn't fair.

"Keito-kun," Tsumugi's words come along with his own puffs of air, his nose pink from the cold, "I know you don't celebrate, but Merry Christmas~" Keito opens his mouth to cut off the greeting, but his lips are covered and a new kind of warmth bubbles throughout his body. As soon as it starts, it's over and Tsumugi has pulled away, his cheeks now red from more than just the bitter winds blowing and ruffling his hair.

Keito finds himself leaning forward to recapture Tsumugi's lips with his own, and distantly he can hear the clock toll and with each ring the magic so commonly associated with the season that he's ignored for so long starts to make a little more sense to his mind.


End file.
